From time to time, a user of a computing device may search for applications to install on a computing device. When the user browses an online application store, it may be difficult for the user to find applications the user is looking for without knowing the exact name of the application. Furthermore, it may be difficult for the user to find applications related to a particular application (e.g., applications that may offer similar functionality as or may compete with the particular application).
One conventional solution is to identify related applications based on metadata included with the applications, such as the application description. Application metadata is typically entered by the programmer of the application. Thus, identifying related applications based on metadata may rely upon different programmers describing similar applications in a similar manner in order to be an effective tool. If one programmer utilizes a different word or phrase than another programmer to describe a common feature, the two applications may not be identified as related applications despite actually being related applications. The conventional approach may also result in applications being identified as related applications even though the applications may not be related at all.